Blood Will Turn the Snow Red
by That Creative One
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras have had a healthy relationship for several months. But when Grantaire slips back into the habits of self-harm and alcohol abuse, the "healthy" relationship begins to crumble. Grantaire is convinced Enjolras is better off without him, and Enjolras is stressed to the breaking point with thoughts of guilt. When Grantaire lands in the ER, it may break them both.


**A/N: Hi there! If you've read any of my other stories, you know I constantly write h/c and fluff. I really wanted to take a break from that and explore a couple of the angst plot bunnies I've got floating around in my head. I'm not going to spoil anything, but there are some triggers in here: cutting, alcohol, self-abuse, (references to) suicidal thoughts/actions. Some of these may or may not pop up, but if you're uncomfortable with any of the above mentioned- DO NOT READ THIS FIC. Also, as a rule of thumb, if I really want you to read the author's note, I'll bold it like it is now, because it means I've got something important for you to see- in this case, the trigger warnings. Otherwise I'll simply put it in italics.**

Enough of my rambling, onto the story!

Oh~ one last thing! Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, and I didn't own it the last time you asked either.

~~~Look a pagebreak!~~~

Enjolras was starting to get worried.

It had been over four hours since Enjolras's boyfriend, Grantaire, had left. Grantaire had been acting oddly for a couple of days, and when Enjolras had asked where he was going, he had only said, "Out." before leaving without another word. Others assured Enjolras it was nothing, that a painting wasn't turning out quite right, or things like that. Small things that might get under Grantaire's skin. Nothing big.

So Enjolras tried to convince himself of these things, reminding himself of other times his boyfriend's art wasn't going well and how he had displayed a similar reaction, but he just couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right with Grantaire.

Enjolras shoved the feeling aside and tried to keep himself busy. He only had morning classes the next few days, so the afternoons were spent studying or reading. Enjolras sighed and set down his pencil; no matter how much he tried to focus on the economic divide of the country, his thoughts kept drifting back to Grantaire.

Where is he? Why has he been acting strangely? Is it something I did? Questions swirled unrelentingly around in Enjolras's head until the economic divide of France was the absolute last thing on his mind. For a while, Enjolras pondered these questions, trying to draw a conclusion to the whereabouts of his boyfriend, until he glanced at the clock and saw it was past 10 o'clock. Knowing he had classes in the morning, the blonde forced the questions away once more and decided to call it a night.

Sleep didn't come easily, but once it did, Enjolras almost slept through the insistent ringing of his cell phone.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Enjolras picked up his phone and squinted at the bright screen. It took him a moment to register Grantaire's number, but once he did Enjolras sat up quickly enough to leave him dizzy. "Grantaire? What's going on?" Enjolras asked frantically, a number of bad scenarios flowing through his mind already.

"Enjolras?" The voice on the other end of the line was quiet and shaking. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Where are you?" Enjolras asked, running out of bed and grabbing his keys and shoes, not even bothering to get a jacket.

The voice on the other end of the line suddenly burst into tears. "Enj, I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't help it, I was d-drunk and i-it was laying there so I j-just did it- it's small, I s-swear, it's j-just a s-small cut on the b-back of my wrist, y-you can barely see it, I'm so s-sorry Enjolras, I'm so sorry, it just h-happened, I t-tried not to..." Grantaire's voice trailed off into a series of choked sobs.

Enjolras knew vaguely of his boyfriend's history of alcoholism, but he had quit months ago. Alarms started going off in the blonde's head as he climbed into his car. Static crackled in his ear as he spoke in a low, what he hoped was calm voice. "R, please calm down, it's going to be okay. Just tell me where you are." He hoped using his partner's nickname would help his relax a bit.

The connection was failing slightly now. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Enjolras, I'm s-so sorry." Grantaire's voice gasped once more before the call ended.

~~~  
A/N: I know it's short, but I'll try to update soon. Constructive criticism is wonderful and reviews are magical and taste like Pop-Tarts. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
